Pokémon: Time Travel Chaos
by Shade Ketchum
Summary: Ash is about to have an adventure like never before. In order to find his father, he travels through time and ends up in a horrific new version of his world. Now he must find a way to return the world to normal, all the while uncovering dark secrets.


Author's note: Hello everyone, my name Shade Ketchum and this will be my first story for so I hope you enjoy it at least a little bit because I'm really nervous about posting this. Also I do not own Pokémon or anything in this story except for a few original ideas. Enjoy!

Pokémon: Time Travel Chaos

Chapter 1: The Hero Arrives

The sun shined down on the path to Pallet Town as our hero Ash Ketchum was returning home from his adventures in the Sinnoh region with his best buddy Pikachu at his side. However as he was returning home, one thing was lingering in his mind.

"I guess I'm still not as good as he is. I wonder though, how he would think we are." Ash said thoughtfully.

"Who are you talking about Ash?" Pikachu questioned. (SK: I forgot to mention that any and all Pokémon speech will be written in English and only Ash can understand them. Sorry!)

"I'm talking about my dad Pikachu." Ash said. He stopped walking and started talking about his father. "His name was Satoshi Ketchum and he was the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world. Nobody could beat him and he was only one battle away from becoming the greatest Pokémon Master but then… something happened." He paused before continuing. "He was involved in some kind of accident right after I was born." Ash sat down as he finished speaking and sighed sadly.

"So that's why you want to become a Pokémon Master so badly! You think if you fulfill his dream you somehow be closer to him." Pikachu exclaimed.

"Exactly, but I know that's not going to help." Ash said with his head down. "I would do anything to at least meet him one time" Ash said as he finished speaking. But then he heard someone speak.

_"I think I can be of some assistance." _ Said a voice from out of nowhere.

Ash immediately stood up being surprised by the voice and shouted. "Who's there? Who said that?" As he looked around he was soon blinded by bright light. As he opened his eyes he looked into the light and saw a figure in the middle but the only feature he could make out was a white hooded coat. (SK: Think of the same coats used by Organization 13 uses.)

_"Don't be alarmed, I only wish to help you meet your father. However I must warn you there are some conditions that must be upheld." _The figure said. _"One, you must leave your belongings and Pokémon_ _here and two, anything affected by your trip must be fixed."_

_"__Hey why aren't I allowed to bring Pikachu and the others? And what do mean that I would have to fix stuff?" Ash shouted at the figure._

_"To answer both of your questions, allowing one being to travel through time is dangerous enough." ____The figure spoke of the situation as if it were a simple matter. __"So, will you accept these rules to meet your father?"_

_"__Wait so you'll send me through time to meet him?" Ash questioned, still shocked at the type of deal this stranger was willing to make. The figure nodded and held out a glowing hand. Ash thought about what had just occurred and how unbelievable it all was. Yet he believed every word and completely trusted the figure. He felt very familiar to him for some reason. Nodding he took the figure's hand. "If it helps me meet my dad then I'll do anything."_

_"Good, now that it is settled, get ready because there is no turning back."______The figure ominously said as the world was blinded in light._

There was only darkness as Ash lay unconscious on the ground. He soon awoke with a groan and a headache the size of a Snorlax. He looked around and saw an old, small town. "I guess this must Pallet Town in the past." Ash said as he stood up. "Now to find dad!" He exclaimed with enthusiasm.

_Several hours later_ (SK: Since I'm too lazy to write it, just imagine Ash going everywhere with the Benny Hill theme playing.)

Ash soon appeared back where he started his escapade… with ketchup stains on him. "I thought for sure he would be at that all you can eat burger shop, I mean I checked it three times!" Ash sighed with disappointment. "I looked everywhere and talked to everyone but I can't find one trace of him. I guess that guy was lying." He stood there in sadness until he realized something. "Wait, without that guy's help, how am I supposed to get back?"

Ash started to panic until he noticed a glowing orb on the ground. "What's that? Is that supposed to help me get back to the present?" He questioned as he picked the orb up. However as he held it he failed to notice it glowing brighter and by the time he realized, the orb's light had blinded him back into the darkness of sleep.

Ash soon awoke once again. Groaning he sat up and held his head. "Oh man, I feel like I was rammed by a Tauros." Ash said painfully. "I guess that time travel thing is something you have to get used to- What the!" Ash shouted as he opened his eyes and looked around.

Ash was back in Pallet Town however it was completely different then how he remembered it. All the buildings had either been torn to pieces or burned to ashes. All plant life was decimated and destroyed. The sky was thick with nothing but black clouds of pollution and hard to breathe air.

Ash immediately stood up with a solemn look on his face, distraught about what had happened to his hometown. As he was about to question what happened, voices rang out from the distance. "Hey you! Stay where you are!" Ash looked behind him to see a group of people running towards him. They were wearing armor and wielding several types of firearms. As they got closer he could see a giant red R plastered on their armor. The symbol of Team Rocket. He immediately started questioning them. "What are you doing here? Did you all do this?" He shouted at them with intense anger.

"HQ this is Bravo team 0020." The lead member said into a radio. "He appears to be a member of the Resistance. Preparing to capture for questioning." As soon as he finished speaking the other members held Ash at gunpoint. All seemed to be lost until a small black ball rolled across the ground. As soon as it averted the members attention, it spewed smoke that sent everyone into a coughing fit.

A figure then into the smoke and quickly pulled Ash to the nearby forest outside of Pallet Town. "Phew, that was a close one." The figure spoke in a voice that sounded hardened from years of battle, yet at the same time calm and completely approachable. "Are you okay- Huh? It can't be!" The figure sounded like he had just seen a ghost.

Ash coughed a few more times before speaking. "Thanks for helping me out back there. Is something wrong?" Ash said as he noticed the man's shocked face. As he stood there he could finally get a good look at him. He appeared to be a man in his 30's or 40's wearing a short sleeved white t – shirt with little black stitches sewn in the arms, black slacks with white lines down the sides, and white track shoes obviously meant for some fast paced running. Lastly, he had some familiar spiky black hair, albeit less spiky than Ash's.

"I can't be!" The man said still shocked. "Ash is it really you?" The man asked in a confused yet hopeful tone.

"Hang on, how do you know my name? Are you some kind of stalker or something?" Ash asked as he immediately went to the worst possibility.

"No, my name is… Satoshi Ketchum. I'm your father." The man said as he finally revealed his identity. As Ash was about to panic and start asking questions, a truck stopped nearby and caught Satoshi's attention. "It's one of Team Rocket's transport trucks. C'mon we can use it to get out of here." He quickly knocked out the TR members and pulled Ash into the truck as he took the wheel and started driving.

"Look obviously things are a little weird right now." Satoshi said. "Why don't tell me everything that happened to you starting with your tenth birthday." Satoshi asked. He seemed particular about starting on that day. And so Ash told him everything from when he first met Pikachu, to when he finally got here. When he was done they had stopped somewhere near Viridian City. "Well that explains everything." Satoshi said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What are you talking about? It doesn't explain anything! And I thought you were dead! Where have you been all this time?" Ash shouted in a confused panic.

"Calm down! I'd be happy to explain everything." As Satoshi said this, Ash slumped down into his seat and prepared to listen. "First off I know what you were told about me, but the truth is I wasn't dead. I was in hiding." Satoshi explained. "Hiding from what?" Ash asked. "Team Rocket." Satoshi said quickly. Ash nodded but had the feeling he was being lied to. "Secondly, as for what for what happened to world. It was struck by a massive attack from Team Rocket, sending it into one giant war for the planet. It started about five years ago in Pallet Town." Ash suddenly sat up and started speaking in a frenzy. "Five years ago? That was my tenth birthday. Wait a minute, what about the others?" Ash immediately asked in a panic.

"Others?" Satoshi asked in confusion. "Yeah the others. Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Gary. And Mom too." Ash asked obviously worried for the lives of his loved ones. "I can't say for certain what happened to Pikachu and Gary, they were most likely taken prisoner and forced to work for Team Rocket. The gym leaders were ordered to be hunted down and captured in fear that they would help the Resistance. As for your mother… she was personally killed by Giovanni in front of everyone." Satoshi explained with tears forming in his eyes from the last statement.

Ash hung his head low as he thought of what had happened from one simple trip to find his father. "So is really gone aren't they?" Ash asked in complete sadness. However he perked up at what Satoshi said next. "Actually the one you talked about, Misty, she is still in Cerulean City. They haven't managed to capture her yet." Ash was ecstatic at the news and pushed Satoshi towards the wheel. "Well then c'mon we have to go help her!"

Satoshi started driving and within a few hours they reached Cerulean City… albeit with a crashed truck. "I still would like to know how you didn't see that Team Rocket camp." Ash said as he and Satoshi snuck down an alleyway. "Look just drop it, okay? We got here didn't we? Besides how was I supposed to see it?" Satoshi said angrily. "The tents were all red and black with nothing around to block them. Besides I would have liked to get here without having to dodge all that gunfire!" Ash complained.

They soon reached the damaged site of the Cerulean City gym and saw a TR member harassing someone. "Get your hands off me dirtbag!" Ash immediately recognized the voice and short tempered attitude. "C'mon brat, don't you want to have a little fun together?" The man said in a rude manner. "Let me go or I swear I'll- You'll do what?" The man interrupted Misty's threat. "Hey, leave her alone!" The man turned around to receive a punch to the jaw. "You little brat!" The man kicked him in the stomach and proceeded to pummel him while Misty tried to pull him off. He pushed her back shouting. "Stay out of this you scrawny runt!" Misty's reaction wasn't what he expected. "What did you just call me?" Misty shouted at him. She then got out an extremely large mallet. "Oh my." The said as he looked up in fear. Ash ran away as the man screamed in fear as Misty brought down her mallet and-

(SK: We are sorry but this scene is too graphic for any living being. Instead please enjoy a catchy jingle from the local Pokémart. "Antidote. Antidote. You can't live life without that Antidote. Or else you'll die." And now back to our story.)

Misty was standing over the mangled body of the TR member as Ash and Satoshi stood in the corner cowering for their lives. "I didn't even know a man's body could bend that way." Satoshi said sounding both amazed and scared at the same time. "I'm just more curious to see if he's still alive." Ash said slightly calm due to being used to Misty's temper. Misty turned around and went to greet the two who helped her. "Hi, my name is Misty Waterflower. Thanks for helping me out back there."

"It's great to you're okay Misty. I was worried about." Ash said eagerly. However Misty only looked at him confused. "Do I know you?" Her response dampened Ash's attitude. "What do you mean? It's me, Ash. Don't you remember me?" Misty only looked at him with confusion and pity. Satoshi pulled Ash away before he could ask any more questions and asked some his own. "Misty I was wondering if you could tell me how you managed to avoid capture for so long." Misty had a downcast look on her face as she answered. "It was thanks to my sisters. They gave themselves to Team Rocket to hide and protect me. I was going to leave the city to go to the Team Rocket headquarters in Viridian City to get them back." Ash immediately replied. "Well then you're not going alone. We'll help you and make Giovanni pay for what he's done."

Misty smiled at the fact that someone was willing to help her. Nowadays most people only looked out for themselves. Before she reply Satoshi got a word in. "Hang on you two, it's great that you want to help the world by stopping Team Rocket but it's not that easy. It's too dangerous and we're not going." Satoshi firmly stated. "Yes we are!" They shouted back.

Before Satoshi knew it he was dragged by the two into the back of a TR transport truck headed back to the Viridian City HQ after dropping off supplies to a demolished TR camp site. During the trip the three of them talked about various things that had happened to the world. Soon enough Ash grew quiet and while Misty began to rest for the coming battle, Satoshi went to check on Ash. "Why doesn't she remember me?" Satoshi sat down and quickly replied. "It's because you have never met her."

"What are you talking about? Didn't I tell you we traveled together?" Ash replied obviously distraught. "Ash don't you remember that you traveled through time? When you went to the past you or someone else must have changed some key events to cause this. In other words, for you, this is an alternate timeline where Team Rocket controls the world and your journey never happened." Ash looked on in misery as the realization dawned on him. He wasn't from this time and may even be the cause of it. Right now all he could think about was setting things right, and to him that meant taking down Team Rocket.

They soon arrived at the HQ and started sneaking through the dimly lit base. Surprisingly their did not seem to be any security. Making their way to the top of the base they walked into a dark room when suddenly the door shut behind them, the lights turned on and they were revealed to be surrounded by armed TR members. As they looked around their eyes finally fell on a single man calmly sitting at his desk in the middle of the room. This man had brown hair and was wearing a fancy orange suit, brown shoes and a smug grin. This man was none other than the infamous leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni.

To be continued…

Author's notes: Well that finishes the first chapter. Sorry if this is kind of slow, this is my first fanfic and this was mainly meant to set things up. Now I want to say three things. 1. There are going to be some plot details brought up and not answered in this story because I plan to save those for future stories. 2. The things that will occur in this and future stories are all planned out and will be explained later, including what Ash gets next chapter. 3. This may seem kind of shallow but I'm not going to continue this story until I get at least one review. I just want to make sure someone is reading this. So that's it for now, I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you next time!


End file.
